objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Island Insanity
Battle for Island Insanity Started: December 24, 2013 Battle for Island Insanity Ended: September 1,2014 Show owned by: 21tscottt Season 2 will be starting soon Season 2 Link: 'battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_For_Isle_Insaneity_(Season_2) Details Of The Show '''Names of the Contestants: '(In Alphabetical order non bolded and underlined names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) ' Cocktail, Deodorant, Fish Food, Food Coloring, Gear, Glass, Magnet, Money Bank, Perfume, '''Pickaxe', Sign, Stamp, Tangerine, Tea, TNT, Tree, Triangle, Water How Challenges Work: 'Like in BFCR '(battle for champions resort good show by the way) Episodes are split up into 3 part and the challenge would be the second part. And the contestants will do a fun or hard challenge. How Episodes Are Split Up: 'There split up into 3 days (Day 1) Talking Portion (Day 2) Challenge Portion (Day 3) Elimination Portion:' How many Days: 23 days Whats BFCR season 2 (it's amazing) The Contestants Water.png Triangle.png Tree.png TNT.png Tea.png Tangerine.png Stamp.png Sign.png Pickaxe.png Perfume.png Money Bank.png Magnet.png Glass.png Gear.png Food Coloring.png Fish Food.png Deodorant.png Cocktail.png How Many People Saw This I DID How Many People Like My Show I Do I Don't Sorry Should I Do A Season 2 Of My Show? Yes Please Sure I Guess Eh I Don't Care No Sorry Defiantly Not Sorry Episode 1: Where's My Water? (Christmas Special) All the contestants arrive by a boat and and stand on a dock. The contestants are confused becasuse they cant find the host. Tea stands there in a awed face. No one can find the host 'Day 1' Tea: ummm wheres the host ? Magnet: I don't know TNT: he has to be somewhere Perfume: why is it a he it could be a she Magnet: true Sign: SOMETIMES I FEEL IT'S YOU GUYS WHO ALWAYS RUIN SHOWS NOW ARE HOST HE OR SHE ISN'T HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stamp: well he or she has to be somewhere *an orb falls from the sky *an explosion happens *everyone dies Highlighter: and thats the end of the book children Little Girl: but it can't be who one the show Magnet: really were making it the Christmas special Highlighter: yes duh oh hi my name is Highlighter and i'm your host Fish Food: ok Highlighter: now that your all here and hopefully the veiwers are not confused anymore you can all start talking because its the talking portion Deodorant: we don't have teams yet Highlighter: oh really ok here are the teams ! scope="col"| |- | Fish Food Gear TNT Triangle | |- | | |} Fish Food: why do they get a extra person on there team Highlighter: because there is a odd number of people so deal with it Stamp: that's not fair Gear: life's not fare Fish Food: ughhhhhhh Sign: so whens the chalange Highlighter: tomarrow so get some sleep Triangle: awwwww That's the end of day 1 see you tomorrow 'Day 2' The contestants all had a good sleep but deodorant because of Signs annoying sleep talking and walking. Deodorant got mad and he stormed out and fell asleep in the woods. Deodorant: *wakes up* hello where am I *Deodorant heres russelling Deodorant: whose there ? *a little tree comes out and says Tree: hello my name is tree and I'm here to propose a chalange Deodorant: i'm not the host you have to go ask Highlighter Tree: ok well where is he Deodorant: back at the camp Tree: can you take me there Deodorant: I don't know where it is ? Tree: Awww Back At The Camp Highlighter: ok it's time for the chalange Cocktail: umm theres only 17 of us shouldn't there be 18 Highlighter: your right who are we missing ? Fish Food: I think were missing Sign Sign: I"M HERE YOU IDIOT !!!! Fish Food: hurtfull Highlighter: hmmmmmm wheres Deodorant Food Coloring: I havn't seen here since last night I think she wonder off somwhere Highlighter: ok well your chalange is to find here so go Food Coloring: lets look in the woods Gear: good idea Magnet: Ok guys we should go look in the pond Perfume: no thats stupid we shoiuld look in the woods like the other team TNT: I agree Tree: me to Magnet: fine the woods it is Back In The Woods Deodorant: I hope somone finds me Tree: ya me to Deodorant: so what was your chalange idea Tree: did I say chalange idea I ment to say join the contest Deodorant: Oh *Deodorant sees somone comming Deodorant: somone is comming yay *Deodorant noticed its Fish Food Deodorant: Fish Food you found us Fish Food: yay we won the chalange Deodorant: CHALANGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Magnet: ya chalange we needed to find you Deodorant: well at least i'm found Back At The Camp Highlighter: Ok so The Perfect Pears are up fo ellimantion tommarow good night That's the end of day 2 see you tomorrow Day 3Edit In The Careless Carrot's Cabin Magnet: wake up........... wake up *Magnet starts to shove Deodorant Magnet: ughhhh wake up *Magnet slaps Deodorant Magnet: really *pearly says really loudly* WAKE UP *Deodorant stays a sleep Magnet: ughhh fine *Magnet starts to walk back to her bed but drops one of her coins on the ground *Deodorant wakes up Deodorant: Magnet why are you up ? Magnet: really a coin wow, oh ya i wanted to ask you who your going to vote for in the elimantion Deodorant: oh uhhhh probibly that Triangle guy Magnet: oh cool me to he sucks Deodorant: ya he does *they high-five each other Magnet: k well night Deodorant: good night *Highlighter gets up and does a really loud syrine to wake avery one up Highlighter: *saying on a mege phone* WILL THE PERFECT PEARS COME TO THE ELIMANTION AREA Water: Allready!!!!! Gear: awwwwwwww At The Elimination Area Highlighter: welcome loosers Pickaxe: Do you have to call us that *Pickaxe turns around and accedently punches Water Pickaxe: sorry Water: YOU STUPID THING I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU GET ELLIMANTED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pickaxe: oh awwww *starts to cry* Highlighter: ok so no when its your turn to vote go into the voting chamber so Water Water: grate *everyone votes Highlighter: ok since i'm evil i'm going to show who voted who Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!! Pickaxe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Highlighter: time to go to the Lock Of Loser or L,O,L for short Water: ha lol I get it Highlighter: no pune intended Pickaxe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Highlighter: till next episode now go to bed you idiots its 12 oclock at night jeez stay up late why don't you That's the end of day 3 see you tomorrow Episode 2: Ski or be Skied Last time on Battle For Island Insanity all 18 contestants arrived at the empty no island with no host. They were all confused. Then a orb falls from the sky and kills all off them. Then you realized it was a story and that it was the Christmas Special. So then you see all of them back on the island. Where they soon find out Highlighter is there host.They talked for there talking portion. They to sleep. Deodorant wakes up and randomly walks of into the middle of the woods and finds a little tree named Tree. They talked. The contestants woke up found out Deodorant was missing so they had to find him. The Careless Carrots found him. And The Perfect Pears eliminates Pickaxe. And he gets sent to the Locker Of Loser or LOL for short no pun intended. What will happen now find out here on Battle For Island Insanity. 'Day 4' Deodorant: hmm with Pickaxe gone I'm probably next, I need some allies but who *Deodorant turns her head and looks at Cocktail who sleeping soundly Deodorant: perfect *She creeps up to his bed Deodorant: Cocktail wake up *he dose not wake up Deodorant: ughh forget you *She looks a Fish Food who is also sleeping Soundly Deodorant: *says from acrose the room* Fish Food *Fish Food wakes up Fish Food: huh what oh hi Deodorant Deodorant: Fish Food be in an alliance with me Fish Food: ok Deodorant: really Fish Food: ya sure what ever as long as I can go back to sleep Deodorant: Great I have an alliance (In The Afternoon) Deodorant: so Fish Food who are we going to eliminate Fish Food: what do you mean Deodorant: remember were in an alliance Fish Food: oh ya umm we should vote Food Coloring if we have to vote someone out Deodorant: Ok (At The Messhall) Food Coloring: ewww what is this mush Gear: I don't know Glass: it looks like guts Food Coloring: thanks alot Glass now I lost what ever appitite I had left Gear: me to Glass: sorry (In The LOL) Pickaxe: i'm so lonely (On the Beach) Magnet: hi Money Bank hi Perfume hi Sign All threee of them: hi Sign: ummm so why are you here Magnet: cause your my friends Perfume: we are Sign: umm no Magnet we hate you Perfume: ya your very accident prone Magnet: awww That's the end of day 4 see you tomorrow 'Day 5' All the contestants are in there cabins and sleeping but Fish Food. Who got hungry and went to the mess-hall for food. Finding nothing she goes back to her cabin At 4:30 a.m. *Highlighter sounds off the fire alarm *WEEEEEOOOOOO WEEEEEEOOOOOOO WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO Fish Food: whats going on Deodorant: I don't know Perfume: i'm scared Magnet: me two Tree: Ahhhhhhhh fire Fish Food: RUNNNNN!!!!! Perfume: were going to die Deodorant: I had so much to live for Fish Food: really ? just really ? Deodorant: what I did Magnet: If your done with your conversation can we get out now Fish Food: ya goooo Outside The Careless Carrot's Cabin Fish Food: we lived Deodorant: barely Perfume: ya Money Bank: Hi guys Fish Food: did your cabin burn down to Tea: yep Water: it was terrible Gear: ya Highlighter: hello Teams Triangle: what happened Highlighter: I burnt your cabins down Fish Food: why ? Highlighter: because now that you've you got heat its time for not heat Magnet: you mean cold Highlighter: ya whatever Deodorant: so whats the challenge Highlighter: the challenge is Ski or Be Skied Triangle: what Highlighter: I SAID SKI OR BE SKIED Triangle: I know but how do we do the chalange Glass: ya how Highlighter: easy the team to get down the hill with all there members win Gear: piece of yoyle berry cake Highlighter: oh ya you only get two skies Gear: oh great Food Coloring: so do we go Highlighter: oh ya gooooooooooooooo!!!!! Magnet: lets go team Fish Food: come on guys TNT: run you idiots Highlighter: there off it seems Stamp and Tangerine are in the lead for team 2 and Fish Food for team 1 Magnet: so much running and and I have no legs Glass: me neither *a weird ticking noise starts Glass: whats that noise Deodorant: I don't know *Deodorant and Glass gets blown up Deodorant: a bomb really Highlighter: oh ya there's a few traps on the way Magnet: ahhhhhhhh beeeeeeees Stamp: finally I made it Tangerine: me to Money Bank: me three Highlighter: ok contestants at the top you must wait for the rest of your team Tangerine: awwwwwwwwwwww Sign: ya I'm up Food Coloring: me to Sign: finally slow pokes so are we now waiting for Food Coloring: ummmmm TNT Sign: of course Deodorant: ughh gosh finally here Fish Food: yay finally someone on my team Deodorant: who's left Fish Food: Food Colroing and Tree and ummmmmm Glass Glass: here I'm here Fish Food: ok now just Food Coloring and Tree Deodorant: ughhhhhhhh Cocktail: i'm never going to get up there *Tick Tick Tick Cocktail: uh oh *Booooom Cocktail gets blown back to the start Cocktail: ughhhh noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Food Coloring: here Tree: me to Fish Food: yay ok on the two skies *Team 1 starts skiing down the mountain Sign: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! wheres COCKTAIL!!!!!!!! TNT: he's comeing Tree: ya Glass: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Highlighter: The Careless Carrots win Deodorant: ya Highlighter: ok so The Perfect Pears you're sending someone to the COP Golf Ball: ugh thanks to Cocktail Highlighter: good night people TNT: we don't have cabins Highlighter: oh ya well to bad till' tomorrow That's the end of day 5 see you tomorrow Day 6 At Team 2's Area Stamp: Tangerine *Stamp pokes Tangerine Tangerine: whats Stamp Stamp: your not voting me right Tangerine: Stamp for the 20th time I said no so please go back to sleep Highlighter: she doesn't have to cause its time for the elimination Tangerine: ughhhh At The Elimination Area Highlighter: ok so ummmmmm when it's your turn go to the voting chamber so Triangle you can go first Triangle: ok *everyone votes Highlighter: ok so since im a horrible mean host im going to show the votes Everyone: what!!!! Highlighter: yep here they are Tangerine: WHAT!!!!!!! I'M ELIMINATED!!!!!! Highlighter: yep 3 to 2 Gear: wait Stamp why did you vote me Stamp: you did cost the challenge Tangerine: I hate you ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!! Highlighter: see ya Tangerine *Bucket flings Tangerine to the COP Tangerine: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Highlighter: we'll goodnight guys you have to be prepared for the challenge in 2 days That's the end of day 6 see you tomorrow Episode 3: The Lucky Clover Last time the 17 contestants slept quietly but deodorant who decided to wake up Fish Food so she could ask her to be in an alliance.Fish Food was really tired so she said yes probably not knowing what she said yes for. Then they all went to bed but woke up in the middle of the nigh because Highlighter there awesome host burnt down there cabins getting them ready for the cold challenge. Which was to get your whole team to the top of a mountain and ski back down with only two skis. Team 1 acutely won, because Cocktail got sent to the bottom. Tangerine got mad at him. During the elimination the awesome but evil host showed the votes. And Tangerine was eliminated with 3 votes most likely because he's mean and bossy. And he was directly mean to Cocktail. Cocktail on the other hand got 2 votes one by Tangerine and the other by Sign.Sign voted her cause she cost the challenge. Now only 16 remain in the show for Insanity. What will happen next find out here on Battle For Island Insanity. 'Day 7' (12:00 in the morning) Fish Food: OMG Cocktail will you please shush up Cocktail: sorry i'm just exited for today Fish Food: why all we can do is socialize nothing really cool Cocktail: sorry I just love to socialize Fish Food: I like to sleep now please wait to the morning Cocktail: technically it is morning Fish Food: great now wait till the clock says 7:00 a.m. Cocktail: what clock we don't have one since are cabin was burnt down and everything in it remember Highlighter gave us all old sleeping bags to sleep in Fish Food: oh ya well wait till the sun rise then Cocktail: ok fine (7:00 in the morning) Food Coloring: hmmmm what will I do today Deodorant: I don't know Fish Food: we can go talk and stuff Food Coloring: ya ok Deodorant: about what Fish Food: I don't know Food Coloring: how about we talk about yoyle berry's Deodorant: no Fish Food: ya that's boring Food Coloring: awwwwwww ok Fish Food: sorry Deodorant: I'm not (down at the docks) Gear: hi guys Glass: hi Gear Magnet: oh hi Gear I guess Gear: do you want to play catch Glass: no sorry Magnet: ya no Gear: why not Glass: you punch people to much Magnet: ya Gear: oh ok *saying sadly* i'll go ask Cocktail Glass: you go do that (at the mess-hall) Gear: Cocktail do you want to play cetch Cocktail: umm I don't know you wont hurt me right Gear: yes I won't hurt you Cocktail: fine Gear: yay :D (down by the beach) Money Bank: hey Perfume Perfume: ya Money Bank: if we loose again we should vote Glass out Perfume: no i say Stamp Money Bank: Stamp is useless Perfume: ya but Glass is more useless Money Bank: no Stamp Perfume: no Glass Money Bank: fine if you want Stamp out you'll need someone else to help you then Perfume: fine *rages and walks off* Highlighter: we'll that's it for today tomorrow will be the challenge Deodorant: what is the challenge Highlighter: why would I say you must wait till tomorror Deodorant: fine Highlighter: now go to sleep Sign: it's only 2:00 in the afternoon Highlighter: I said sleep Sign: ok That's the end of day 7 see you tomorrow Day 8 (in team 1's area) Deodorant: omg when will the chalange start Fish Food: it's only 3:00 in the morning so there alot of time left Deodorant: ughhhhhhhhhhhh fine Perfume: Deodorant how does is feel to be here and not be out Deodorant:grrrrrrrrrrrr *slaps Perfume Perfume: hey that hurt why did you slap me Deodorant: you deserved it Perfume: why ? Deodorant: you made fun of me Perfume: sorry Fish Food: please I'm trying to sleep (7:00 am) Highlighter: ok wake up people and meet at the mess-hall Fish Food: ughhhhh Tree: are we getting food Glass: I hope (at the mess-hall) Highlighter: ok as you know its challenge day Perfume: yay Highlighter: today's challenge is called the lucky clover Glover: Hi guys I'm clover Highlighter: oh ya clover is our judge Water: whats the judge for Highlighter: well first let me explain the challenge Fish Food: ok Highlighter: so Round 1 you have to find a 4 leaf clover in that clover patch and there's 16 of you and only 5 clovers so 4 will be out in the first round. Round 2 you have to choose a key and go through one of the doors and do the maze. 3 of the doors will get you out 2 won't. Round 3 then the final 3 will run and jump over the hurdles and the first 2 to get past the finish line move to the final round. Finale round here's where Clover comes in the final round the final 2 must guess clovers favorite number closes wins the challenge for there team. If all the members of a team get out before the final round the people left on the winner's team will keep going to get a prize got it CANCELLED Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Cancelled